Hard to Buy For
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Danny trys to find the perfect present for Martin. As a last resort he asked Sam for advise.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam," Danny was suddenly at Samantha Spade's desk, almost frantic, "What did you get Martin for Christmas?" Danny and Martin had been dating for two years now and Danny had found that Martin was a difficult person to buy for. Every year Martin would get him some extravagant gift and make Danny's cheap present look like crap. And every year Martin would smile and say it was okay, besides he "didn't really want anything".

"Why?"

"Because I keep asking him what he wants and he keeps saying that he doesn't want anything."

"Maybe he actually doesn't want anything."

"He's lying. A few years back I asked him what he wanted and he said nothing, so I got him a new tie, just to say I did. And do you know what he got me?

_Flashback time:_

"You'll never guess what I got you." Martin smiled, way too happy for someone who woke up at five am and still hasn't had any coffee.

"I though we weren't getting each other anything?"

"No, I don't like getting things, but I wanted to get you something." He kissed Danny lightly before handing him a set a keys and smiling, "its outside!"

"Please don't tell me you got me a car."

"I didn't." Martin kept smile, "Come on." he all but dragged Danny outside.

Danny's jaw dropped when he saw it, "A motorcycle? You got me a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it's that one you wanted."

"The one that you can only get is Australia?"

"The very same, I had it imported. And, I got you the helmet."

"The one, that's only sold in Brazil?"

"It's the one you wanted right?" blue eyes bore into his sole, hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"You know you didn't have to, right"

"I like to spoil you." Martin said kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly Danny felt as if the tie wasn't good enough.

_End of Flashback:_

"Maybe he does like to spoil you." Sam shrugged trying to end the conversation so she could get back to work.

"No he's not. Every time he looks at me with these big expecting eyes, like he thinks I got him something equally as special."

"Maybe he's just watching for your reaction. He could just be sentimental like that."

Danny just gave her a look, "That same year for my birthday he got me a car. Fresh off the lot," he said though gritted teeth.

"Who needs a motorcycle and a car?"

"Exactly, and that's not the worst part. For our anniversary he…"

_Flashback Time:_

"I love it." Martin smiled up at Danny, who in an attempt to match what ever Martin threw at him this year, he got that two hundred dollar tie Martin wanted. Sure it was small but he recalled Martin saying something about really wanting it so he got it.

Danny smiled back, being able to tell that Martin was truly pleased with his gift.

"You'll never guess what I got you." Martin beamed.

"No, I can't," Danny said back praying that it wasn't a boat, or something like that. He sighed in relief when Martin handed him a light weight envelope. That meant it was something small. However, when he opened it he almost fainted.

Recently Danny and Martin had been shopping around for houses. There was this one that Danny really liked but thought that it was way out of their price range. But, Martin being as rich as he was, decided to surprise him.

"You brought us a house!"

~.~.~.~.~

"A house?" Sam asked in disbelief, "The exact one that you wanted too?"

"Yes."

"And you got him a tie?"

"I know."

"If you know that he gets you big things and that you don't like being out done, why don't you get something that you think is of equal value."

"I'm not made of money Sam."

"Then what do you want me to tell you?"

"I just need an idea that can beat out what he got me last Christmas."

_Flashback time:_

Martin smiled handing him an envelope, which Danny had learned from past experiences, can be dangerous. "What is it?"

"Open it and see." Martin taunted, it was supposed to be playful but Danny could only hear malicious intent.

"Y-you," Danny could only stutter as he looked at the content of the folder. "You bought a constellation of stars and named it after us?"

_End flash back_

"How am I supposed to beat that?"

"You know, there are a lot of people who would love to be dating someone like that. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy it?" Sam raised a brow, "When me and Martin were dating during that quarter life crises of his when he was trying to prove to his dad that he was straight and could have kids, he never got me anything like that."

"It's not that simple. You know how now in days the bigger the gift the more it says you love someone?"

"I've never heard of that."

"If my gift is not of greater or equal value than if means I love him less."

"I don't think he thinks that."

"You don't get it." he sighed. "I don't want him to one day compare what I've gotten him to what he's gotten me and think that I'm not putting my all into this relationship. Because I am and I plan on spending the rest of my life."

"You should marry him then." Sam rolled her eyes taking a sip of her coffee.

"I plan to," Danny said causing Sam to almost spit out her drink and fall from her chair.

"Really, you are?"

"Yes, but after Christmas. And I spent so much on the ring…"

"You got him ring?"

"What else am I supposed to propose to him with? Like I was saying before, I have almost nothing left to get him anything for Christmas."

"Why don't you propose on Christmas? You'll beat out what ever he got you and not have to worry about getting him anything else."

"Because, I don't want this to be about me competing with him," he said.

"Then maybe just don't get him anything this year. That's what he's been telling you to do right?"

"What if he doesn't mean it and he does want me to get him something and I don't?"

"Did you ask his dad if Martin's serious about that?"

"Yes and we had a very uncomfortable talk."

_Flashback time_

"Why did you want to talk to me again?" Victor, Martin's dad, asked glaring at Danny as they as in his office.

"I wanted to know what you think would be a good idea to get Martin for Christmas."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Every year he says he wants nothing and he means it. He's just always been weird that way

_Flashback inside of flashback time_

Martin was five years old and finally old enough to understand the whole concept of Christmas, which Victor had just explained to him, "So people give gifts?"

"Yes." Victor nodded.

"Can I give people thing too?" he asked beaming up at his father with blue eyes sparking in excitement at the thought of being able to give something instead of receive.

"Sure." Victor shrugged, just a little freaked out by the boys enthusiasm

"This is the best holiday ever!"

_End of Flashback in flash back. So were back to the first flashback_

"Like I said, he's just always been weird like that." Victor said, "Take my advice, he's happiest when you don't get him anything."

"It makes him happy. Do you have a problem doing something that makes him happy?" Victor asked, a serious look on his face, and Danny could sense that he said the wrong thing in front of the wrong person.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Danny stuttered out, "You know what if getting him nothing makes him happy, I just won't give him anything. Thank for the advice."

_End of Flashback  
><em>

"And then I got out of there as fast as I could." Danny finished his little story.

"Then don't…"

"Or, I could take the money I would have spent on his present and give it to charity. Do you think he would like that?"

Sam opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. If she said yes then it would end the conversation and she could go back to her work, but if she had the slightest bit of doubt in her voice they would start all over again. "He'll love it." She beamed.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Sam," Danny waved as he headed back to his desk not realizing that Sam let out a sigh of relief.

**Thanks for making it this far. If you want to see what happens next drop a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for making me finish this. It's not that I didn't want to but I lacked the time.**

**So with out further a due, I give you part two of Hard to Buy For**

Christmas rolled around and Danny was surprised to wake up around twelve with Martin still asleep. He smiled softly, kissing the top of his lover's head. Normally Martin would wake him up around eight o'clock, even on their days off. "Rise and shine, sleepy head," Danny mumbled trying to get the other awake.

He pulled back alarmed by the heat coming off of Martin. He thought that he had been a bit warmer than he usually was, but he knew this was the start of a fever. The other man shivered despite all of the blankets covering them. He let out a small groan waking up, "Merry Christmas," he tried to smile up at Danny but his face scrunched up as he sneezed.

Danny put his hand to Martin's forehead, "You have a fever," he said gently.

"I'm fine," Martin rasped out.

"No you're not," he hushed him before he could speak again and hurt his voice, "I'll go get you something to eat and some medicine."

"I'm not sick, I can't be sick," the younger man pleaded.

"Shhh, it's okay," Danny kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back," he got out of bed making toast and coffee to bring in the room along with Martin's medicine. "Here you go."

"I'm sorry," Martin said as he sat up to eat.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Danny reassured.

"No…I…I was supposed to wake us up at seven so that," he fumbled around in his night stand draw to pull out two tickets, "Remember when you said you wanted to go to Rome?"

The Hispanic paused, he mentioned that when Martin first came to the team, back before they were friendly with each other, "Martin…"

"I was going to take you to Rome for the week. I got Jack to clear our work week and everything."

"You can always get the date changed."

"I know but…"

"Martin, it's okay."

He spent most of the day making sure Martin didn't do too much so he would get better, but towards the early afternoon it was obvious that he was only getting worse. His fever was almost 102 and he was too weak to get out of bed. The medicine that he was given wasn't working and Danny was starting to get worried.

Whenever Martin did get sick he always got over it fairly quickly without too many symptoms, so him getting slick like this was scary. Martins started to complain about aches and pains shaking under a mountain of blanket. And worse, he kept apologizing for ruining their Christmas.

Samantha came over like she always did during the holiday bringing presents, "Where's Martin?" she asked setting the items in her arms on the table.

"He's sick." Danny whispered anxiously, he wanted to get back to the room to make sure Martin was okay.

"He's got the sniffles?"

"No, I think it might be the flu he's got aches and pains and a fever. Sam, I've never seen him like this. And the medicine's not working" He kept his voice low so the man in the other room couldn't hear.

"Where is he?"

"He finally managed to fall asleep."

Samantha took off her coat and sat down at the table in the kitchen, "What did he get you this year," she asked trying to change to subject before Danny completely freaked out. Though she was curious to what over the top gift Martin got him this time.

"He was going to take me to Rome because I mentioned that I wanted to go. That was years ago!"

"That's too sweet." She gushed

"I know, but he keeps apologizing for ruining our Christmas." He sighed, "I feel kind of bad, he's miserable." He heard a thump and got up knowing that Martin was probably working his way down the hall.

"Danny?" he heard a croak. Martin must have lost his voice.

"I'm right here babe," he met Martin half way taking him into his arms for support. "You're not supposed to be out of bed," he said calmly. He could feel that Martin's fever had rose and was trying not to panic. "How about I run you a bath?"

Martin agreed.

Danny sat him on the couch, "Do you mind watching him while I run him a bath?" he asked Samantha.

"Of course not," she couldn't help but smile as she saw Danny wrapping Martin tightly in a blanket.

"Thanks," Danny ran a luke warm bath as quickly as he could. He knew that Martin was going to fight him the moment he touched the water but he had to do this. When he came back to get him Samantha announced that she was going to be leaving. Danny thanked her for coming and carried Martin to the bathroom.

Sitting him on the toilet seat he helped him take off his clothes before he lowered him into the bath. He fought him the moment he touched the water saying it was too cold. After a moment he got used to the temperature though he was still shivering. He leaned against Danny's chest dozing off.

Danny wrapped in a fluffy towel and hulled him back into bed. He dressed him in lose fitting pajama pants and shirt. Martin was in a restless sleep, tossing in turning, still in pain even as he slept. Danny laid down next him holding him close.

The next day, things seemed to be the same, except for the fever. It looked as if it had broken over night but he was still in pain, and shivering, but getting better. Martin smiled up at him in the morning kissing Danny's chin lightly.

They were sitting on the couch Danny letting Martin laid on him as they watched some mindless Christmas special. "You know, I never got to give you your Christmas present." Danny said.

"I told you I didn't want anything," Martin said pulling the blanket more fully over them.

"You say that every year, and you know I always get you something anyway."

"What is it?" Martin sat up a bit.

Danny handed Martin a small box, "Open it and see."

Martin's face lid up as he pulled off the ribbon the box was a little bigger than his hand. "Are you sure you can't just tell me," His hands were shaking too badly to pull off the wrapping paper.

Danny took the box from his hand, slowly undoing the paper for him, "You know I love you, don't you?"

"And I you," Martin kissed Danny's nose.

"When we first met," he was still working at the tape on the sides, "I hated you for no reason. But when we started talking I realized that I didn't really know you, and when I did. Martin…I fell for you so fast."

"Danny…"

"Let me finish. I love you and I always will," he got the paper off and was starting to open the box, "Martin Vincent Fitzgerald, will you marry me?" he opened to box to revile a ring. It was a sliver band with a medium size diamond in the middle. Underneath, the small diamond in the middle, were different stones so that a rainbow was reflected inside.

"Danny," Martin gasped though it came out more like a cough. There was no emotion on his face other than shock. The quiet held up for a few minutes. Danny grew uneasy as the seconds thick on. He could tell Martin was thinking most likely weighing out the pros and cons.

"Martin, say something, please."

"Danny, I…yes. Yes I will marry you." He leaped at Danny and kissed him passionately. Danny kissed him back. The younger man was all but squeezing him after Danny slipped the ring on his finger.

**Tell me what you think :) ANd remember if you have a request, just PM me.**


End file.
